Dramione
by romanceluver22
Summary: Hermione finds out that Harry likes her. As she's hiding in the library, trying to cope with the news, she finds an unlikely friend in Draco. Their relationship begins to progress and Hermione realizes that she likes both. But who will she choose? Rated T, just in case, since I'm mostly making this up as I go, I don't know how its going to play out, so I'm just being safe.
1. Revelation

**Dear Readers, **

** This is my first chapter with my first story, so please bear this mind. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if there are any mistakes (but know that when Crabbe speaks, whatever he says, is not a mistake). Please give me reviews and give me the honest truth. Thanks! :)**

**-Romanceluver22**

_ Switching to Draco Malfoy's point of view. _

I looked around the classroom, trying to look at anything but her. And I ask myself why does she do this to me? There is no reason for her to but she does. I sigh and lay my head down on my desk, relishing the cool feeling of it, not caring about my Potions class reputation today. I hardly slept last night and my head is throbbing in pain. Suddenly I feel a heavy tap on my shoulder and I know exactly who it is without looking up, so I don't, "What?" "Whad do I do?" comes Crabbe's thick voice. I sigh and pick up my head, as I do, she brushes past me, coming from the ingredients cabinet, and a shiver runs through my body.

I lean over his book and look at it. He's just started and he's already failing, for the potion inside is a deep, thick purple, while it's supposed to be a light, thin orange. "Well, for one, scrap this and start over." He sighs, "I could've sworn I got it right this time . . . What'd I do wrong?" I shrug, "We'll see once we restart." I sigh and resign myself to work, despite my exhaustion. As he gets up to scrap his potion, I get up to gather the necessary ingredients. I walk up to the cupboard and accidentally bump into her again, and a shiver once more runs through my body.

She glares up at me, being a full head shorter than I am, "Watch where you're going Malfoy," she spits scathingly at me. I force myself to glare at her, "Believe me, I find no pleasure in touching your filthy, mudblood skin." She rolls her eyes and walks away, her arms full of supplies. I look at the cupboard and try to remember what ingredients I need, all thoughts of potions having fled my head from the short encounter, so I go back and look at my book once more.

As I walk Crabbe through the steps and work on my own potion, I force myself not to look at her, not to think of her, but I know I'm failing when Crabbe taps me on my shoulder, interrupting my daydream, "Whad do I do now?" I sigh and get back to work.

The bell rings and I place my completed potion in a vial with my initials on it and go up to Professor Snape's desk to turn it in. As I'm walking back to my desk, we once again bump into each other, and this time it's our hands. She glares up at me, "Stop touching me!" "Like I meant to! As I said before-" "I know, I know! You take no pleasure in touching me, so stop!" I snort and walk back to my desk. As I gather my things, I watch her out of the corner of my eyes. She carefully places her vial on his desk, and then walks back to her desk, her hips moving carefully, so as not to break someone else's vial. She goes back to the desk she is sharing with Potter and carefully, but quickly, stuffs her things back into her bag, in the same, methodical manner she always does.

She begins to rush off, but Potter stops her with a hand on her shoulder, "Where are you rushing off to?" "The library, I need to study." "Ahh," he says, looking slightly crestfallen and his hand fall from her shoulder. "You know . . . you could come with me . . ." She looks at him hopefully. "You know, I've got Quidditch practice . . . I was kind of . . . hoping you would come . . ." "Oh. Um . . ." But I was prevented from listening further by Professor Snape talking to Crabbe. "What is this?" he drawled at him. "Erm, the potion you told us to make?" "Really? Because it looks more like you boiled Gillyweed. Detention for all of next week, so that you may grasp the simple concept of a calming potion. Are we clear?" He nods angrily, and I see that it's true, his potion is a sickly, and extremely thick, green, exactly the opposite of the cool, thin, red it is supposed to be. Despite my help, Crabbe nearly always fails. I shake my head and attempt to go back to listening to Potter and Granger, but they are already walking through the doors, laughing at something Weasley said.

I sigh angrily and finish packing my bag. I walk out the door, when I'm done, and look for a sign of her, but she's already disappeared. Then I hear a high pitched voice and I turn to look at the source, though I already know here it comes from. "Draco! You look like you're looking for me!" she says happily. I roll my eyes and blow a bit of hair out of my eyes, "No, Pansy, I'm not looking for you. I already knew where you were." She pouts slightly, then perks up, thinking of something. "Hey you want to hang out later; there's a party in the common room?" "No I can't, I have to study . . ." I lie, not at all caring about the sad pout she gives me. "Oh . . . Could we, like maybe, like, study together?" She says, attempting to act nervous, but failing miserably. "No, I work better alone . . ." I say trailing off, thinking of Hermione and hoping the she actually went to the library, and not with Potter. "Oh," she says with a simper, "Okay then . . . bye." And she stalks off, thinking that if she doesn't talk to me I'll consider it a punishment and go crawling back to her. I laughed mirthlessly and walked to the library, still hoping. _ Switching to Hermione's point of view. _

I walk down the sloping ground towards the Quidditch pitch with Harry, but before we enter, he grabs my hand stopping me. "Hermione- I- Um . . . Would you like to-" I stare at him, wondering what he's trying to say, "Harry?" He looks at me hesitantly, then leans in and kisses me hard. I stand there, shocked, then shove him away. My mind is racing, _What on earth? Harry!? He's my friend! My best friend No!_ I have to get away. I have to escape and without hesitation, I run.

I run and run and run. I don't stop until I'm in front of a door I realize to be the library's and I take a deep breath and walk in. I head to my usual place and pull a book out and attempt to read it, but I feel tears running down my face and know it's hopeless. I lay my head down and allow the tears to flow freely.

"Hey Granger, what's the matter, someone stolen your candy?" Says the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Mulling Things Over

**Dear Readers,**

** Well, heres the second chapter of my first book. Once again, please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes and please give my honest reviews. Many thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**~Romanceluver22 **

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's point of view. _

"Hey Granger, what's the matter, someone stolen your candy?" asks the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. I glance up at him and sigh, "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your pile of dung today, please just leave." "Fine," he sneers and turns to go, but pauses and looks back at me, "Wait, what's wrong?" "Why should I tell you," I ask, my voice cracking, "So you can spread rumors and lies to the whole school?" I give a hollow laugh, with tears still streaming down my face I say, "I think not! Go away!" I can hear that my voice is becoming shriller by the second, but I don't care, Malfoy meddles too much and he must stop!

"Well . . . I mean . . . I guess I just don't like seeing you hurt." Then he quickly adds, "By someone who isn't me, I mean. No one hurts my little sister but me, I guess." He gives what seems like a nervous chuckle and I look back up at him. I sigh and mull it over. _Could he actually be telling the truth? It doesn't seem plausible that Malfoy would actually care about my problems. It seems like a plot. But what would the point of such a plot be? And besides, have my last two years here not already taught me that people are different than we expect. I mean look at Quarrel and Lockhart. I mean they were different for the worse, but who says people can't be different for the best? Switching to Draco Malfoy's point of view._

_._  
I stare at her, waiting and hoping. I watch as an internal war is waged inside her head, and see when the part willing her to accept me wins out. When I see her acceptance and hear her sigh of defeat, I sit down across from her and look at her for a moment, willing her to speak. Then I repeat my question, "What's wrong?

She slowly begins her story, it's not very long, but it takes her awhile because of her tears. "I'm so confused," she finishes with a whisper. "I mean Harry- he's-" "Your best friend," I finish for her. She nods and lays her head back down, tears overwhelming her once more. "I can't even fathom it," she says, her voice muffled by her arms. As I look at her, trying to figure out what to say, I notice a glint of blond in her milk chocolate brown hair, brought on by the light hitting it just right.

I sigh, wishing for what I can't have, what I shouldn't even want. I stare at her lowered head and shaking body and I know that I shouldn't be here. I know that, if anyone was to see, we would both be in trouble, but I can't help myself anymore. There is something pulling me to her, an invisible thread of sorts; forcing me to stay, forcing me to want what I've been taught is evil.

My thoughts are interrupted by her head raising, "Why are you here? Why are you talking to me? Comforting me?" "I don't know," I answer truthfully. She sighs again and lies her head on her crossed arms, looking at me. For a moment I'm lost in her dark chocolate eyes that match her creamy, light chocolate hair so perfectly. She sighs again, "Why is my life so confusing," she murmurs to herself, more than to me. "I should be going to a respectable, normal, non-magical, high school. Graduating top of my class, going on to college. Making lots of money and visiting my parents often, perhaps even living with them . . . But no . . ."

She sighs once more while I look at her incredulously, "Why would you want that?" "Hmm?" "Why would you want that," I repeat. "Such a plain, boring life, for such a smart, strong willed girl like you? You have so much more to offer here! You're so smart! You're top of every class! You can go so much further here! Do so much more! Honestly, you'd be wasting so much by living like a muggle! So what if Potter's dim-witted! Don't let that ruin all your potential!" She looks at me as if I've just transformed into a unicorn that will bring her all the happiness in the world and her eyes tear up. "That's . . . so . . . sweet. Thank you, Malfoy"

I look at her, startled. She's thanking me? For stating the truth? But I decide not to hold it against her; she's so emotional right now. I shrug, trying to be nonchalant about it, "No problem." She stands up suddenly and stuffs her books into her bag, not at all the way she normally does, and for a moment I think she's trying to run away from me too. But I quickly realize that's not at all the case when she throws her bag over her shoulder and says "It's stifling in here, can we go outside?" Since its true, I nod and we head outside. _ Switching to Harry Potter's point of view. _

Practice goes badly for me, as I can't get what happened with Hermione out of my head. I'm so distracted that I unknowingly go into a dive and almost hit the ground, when people's shouts, thankfully distract me, and I just manage to get out of the dive before I hit the ground. After a moment of hovering in the air, I land, not at all gracefully, and the team lands around me.

Immediately I'm bombarded with questions. "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "You're not ill are you?" But Wood's statement stands out to me the most, "You can go rest in the tower if you need to." I nod, "Thanks Wood, I think I'll do that." I leave the pitch to change and leave the team staring at me, open mouthed, wondering if I'm okay.

I head up to the Gryffindor tower, hoping she's there, but of course she's not. I decide not to look for her, knowing she probably needs time to herself. Just then Ron walks up to me, "How'd it go?" I shake my head, "Well for one thing, not at all as planned. I just couldn't get it out." I sink into a nearby chair and Ron follows suit, nodding to show that he grasps what I said and should go on.

"I just got so nervous; everything I was going to say just flew out of my head. And then . . ." "What, mate? It can't be that bad." "I kissed her." I was silent for a moment, "I was just so nervous, and I've been wanting to so bad . . . I donno, I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself . . ." I fade off and Ron asked, "What'd she do?" "She pushed me away and then ran off. God, I was so distracted during practice, I almost crashed my broom." I hang my head and run my hands through my hair, tugging at it, trying to think about how and why I'd messed it up so badly.

After some silence I slam my fists into the table, "DAMN IT!" People looked over, alarmed. "Harry- She's just- I donno, confused or something. I mean, from the sound of it you didn't really explain how you felt, you just kissed her. We both knew she was going to have a hard time dealing with the news, now she's just dealing with it a different way than we expected."

I nod my head slowly, _Yes, that's it. She's just confused. And why shouldn't she be? He had after all done exactly what Ron had just said. And he had after all envisioned this when he and Ron had been planning this. In fact, he'd envisioned much worse. At least she hadn't yelled at him, or denied him. She was just . . . Coping. Once she had thought it through he'd get her answer to his unasked question. _

"God, I'm dumb." "Don't need to tell me twice, bloke." I come to a decision, "When I see Hermione next, I will explain to her, actually explain to her." "Yeah, no physical assault this time, you got it?" Ron asks, playfully shoving me. "Got it," I say with a smile forming on my lips.

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's point of view. _

As we head out to the grounds, we are silent, Malfoy's hands stuffed into his pocket, I think waiting for me to talk. _God, why am I even here with him? He's the enemy! What about all those times he tormented me? No! Stop walking and go to the Gryffindor tower and talk to Ginny about all this! Right now!_ I command myself over and over again to leave, to turn around and stomp off. But I just can't.

"Soo . . ." comes Malfoy's slow drawl. I sigh and he stops. For a moment I'm confused, and then I realize why, if we'd walked only five steps further we would've walked into the black lake. I look at him and he gestures to the ground, which just so happens to be hidden by trees. Even now, we are completely blocked from the view of the castle. "Would you like to sit?" I nod and flop down against the tree. Malfoy does the same as I loosen my tie, because it's far too tight. I sit there struggling with it for a bit, my hands are shaking so badly.

"Here, let me do that," and he leans over, extremely close to me. His breath is warm against my chest as he easily loosens my tie and removes it from my neck. Our heads are so, so very close, and I feel a rush of- something. He leans back against the tree and hands me my tie. "Thanks," I mutter shakily, and he nods. "Not a big deal."

After a few moments of silence my mind wanders back to Harry and what happened earlier. "You know . . . What happened earlier-" "-with Potter" I nod, "I was just so surprised, I didn't actually think much about my actual feelings about it.

_ Switching to Draco Malfoy's point of view. _

I feel my heart plummet into my stomach and all the thrill of getting so close to her is gone. "How do you feel about him?" I ask it slowly, trying to word it in a way that doesn't reveal my feelings towards her or him. "I don't really know . . . I mean, I've always thought of him as a big brother, nothing more, but maybe . . ." She trails off and I can hear her implications and see the gears turning in her head as she tries to imagine herself with Potter.

"Well don't force it," I hear myself say dully. "What do you mean," she asks curiously. "Well . . . Just that . . . You shouldn't feel obliged to go out with him just because he kissed you. If you honestly don't like him like that, then don't go out with him." "I know," she says, in a slightly irritated tone. "I know you know, but it's something to think about. He going to try to talk to you about it again and I get the feeling he's going to be a bit more prepared. His ego is hurt by what he did and he's going to want to do it right this time."

She looked at me thoughtfully, "You're probably right . . . Harry doesn't just leave things hanging like that." I nod and continue, "I don't want you saying yes when he asks you out, just because you feel you have to. You need to think about it thoroughly before you decide, especially because he kissed you." She nods once more, thinking.

After a long moment of silence a question occurs to me, "How was it, kissing him?" "I don't really know . . . I didn't really experience it, if you understand what I mean." I nod and she goes on. "I mean, I was so surprised by the kiss itself, I didn't really feel it." I nod once more and we're silent again.


	3. Fresh Parchment and Wildflowers

**Dear Readers, **

** Well here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it. But before we get into it, I would like to rectify some mistakes I made. In Chapter 1, when Draco is describing the final product of Crabbe's potion, I forgot to completely finish the description. It was supposed to say: He nods angrily, and I see that it's true, his potion is a sickly and extremely thick, green exactly the opposite of the cool, thin, red it is supposed to be. Next, in Chapter 2, when Draco is explaining to Hermione why he cares about what's wrong with her he says that "No one hurts my little sister but me," here he is lying and insinuating that he thinks of Hermione as his little sister. Hope that clears any confusion and thanks to Superasianamazing for bringing this to my attention. Well here it is, enjoy! **

**~Romanceluver22 **

_ Switching to Draco Malfoy's point of view_

We sit under the trees for the next few hours, rarely talking, until its dark out. Hermione sighs and looks at me, "My watch broke, what time is it?" I glance at it, though I already have an idea of the time, "9:45" "What!" She shrieks and jumps up, "We'll be in so much trouble! God, I should've realized what time it was when the sun set! And after what happened last week with the fat lady! We might not even be able to get in!"

I glance at her, amused, and then I place my hand on her head and mess up her hair. "Don't worry Granger; I know a secret way in." She glances up at me, warily, "Where is it?" I smirk at her, "You'll see." I turn on my heal and hear her follow me slowly, around to the other side of the castle. I weave in between the columns until I find the right one, then I pull out my wand and tap it as I mutter the opening spell. As I put my wand away, the brick pulls apart and forms into a doorway.

"I'm not going in there!" Her voice is shrill and scared. "Come on Granger, you're not scared are you?" "No!" she says, her voice going so high that it cracks, "I- We- I dunno what's down there! It could be, like, dragons or something!" I stare at her, trying to force myself not to laugh, but after a moment a laugh slips through my lips. I lean against the wall, and continue laughing until she glares at me, "It's not funny!" I wipe my tears and then look at her, "It kind of is." She just glares at me, "Oh, come on, Granger! Does it look like this passageway is big enough for a dragon? Besides, it's not like you have much of an option, unless you want to sleep outside.

She glares at me, then sighs and says, "Fine, but you have to lead." I nod and walk in, I motion for her to join me, and she does so reluctantly. I tap the wall and repeat the incantation to close it. "It's dark in here, I can't see anything," she whispers. I light my wand and lead the way. She's following close, and when the ground slopes she grabs hold of my robe so that she doesn't fall. After that, she still doesn't let go, gripping it with a death grip. I force myself to ignore the shiver that runs up my spine every time her hand hits my back. I begin to turn left at the forked separation, but pause, "What?" Her voice is scared and I can tell she thinks I heard something. "It's just that, this way leads to the dungeon," I say, indicating the left path. "But the other one leads to the third floor." She gives a slight shudder, but says, "That would be the fastest way to my common room . . ." I nod, already having figured this out, "It's a bit steep, but I can take you that way, if you want." She nods, "Please."

As we climb up the steep path, she's once again holding the back of my robe, so that she doesn't fall. Shudders continually run up my spine as she bumps into my back. At the halfway point I look back at her and notice she's still trying to walk like she's on flat ground. "Angle your feet, it'll make it easier." She looks at me, then nods and does as I said. The rest of the way is easier for her, though she still holds on to my robe. We finally reach the hidden door that will take us where we need to go, or her at least.

I look at her, "Do you think you can make it back to the common room alone?" She nods, so I turn and open the wall. This door is smaller, thinner, and hidden by a tapestry. "Be careful of Filch." I allow her to pass, and watch as she leaves. Once she's gone I sigh, close the wall, and head back the way I came, going to the dungeons.

I undress and lay in bed. Instinctively I know that I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. So I just lay there, thinking of all that happened today. Her hair is so perfect, in fact, I can't find one thing about her that's not perfect. I can see why Potter likes her. At the thought of him, jealousy rages through me. He can have absolutely any girl. Why does he have to want her? Oh right, because she's the perfect girl.

I sigh. In all technicalities, I know I should be thankful to him, or at least his screw up. If he hadn't messed up so bad, today would never have happened. But the jealous monster inside me still roars for his blood. He doesn't deserve her, but then again, neither do I.

I let my mind wander and it goes to the moment under the trees when I loosened her tie. I had gotten closer to her then, than I ever had. Her chest, the gold chain of the necklace, her thin neck, her scent; the scent of fresh parchment with a hint of wildflowers. All of this is running through my head and my desire increase. I'm surprised to find that I'm slowly drifting off to sleep to the thought of her. I smile and know that I'll have good dreams tonight.

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's point of view_

The next morning I wake up earlier than anyone else. I lay in bed for a while, contemplating the day before. So much happened, too much and my head hurts. I wonder what time we got in, we must've walked for an hour, so maybe 11:30 or 12. I force myself out of bed and take a shower. When I'm done, no one is awake yet and I glance at the alarm on my table. No wonder! It's 5:30! I sigh, I'm awake now, and I won't be able to get back to sleep, so I head down to the great hall, knowing I'll be the first one there.

When I get there, I help myself to oatmeal with fresh blueberries, strawberries, and blackberries, along with a piece of toast. I eat slowly and by the time I finish people are slowly beginning to arrive. I glance up each time I hear footsteps, preparing to run if it's Harry or Draco. Once I'm done I head to the library and work on the Arithmetic homework, I had tried to do yesterday. God, was that really yesterday? It feels like it was years ago when Harry revealed to me that he liked me, and months ago when me and Draco sat at the edge of the lake.

Then I remember how he had helped me and I sigh and lay my head down. It's hopeless to work today, I have too much on my mind. I hear a throat clear and I look up. Standing in front of my table is Harry, giving me a nervous smile.

_ Switching to Harry Potter's point of view_

When I wake up, I immediately know that I have to talk to her, and I know exactly where she'll be. I hurriedly get dressed and rush out, right as Ron is waking up. I run to the library doors, then stop, steady my breathing and walk in slowly. I see her immediately, sitting at her table, with her head resting on a book.

I walk over and cautiously clear my throat. She raises her head and looks at me. "Hi," her voice is weak and her smile is unconvincing. "Hi," I smile at her and sit down. We sit there in silence. "Listen-" we begin at the same time, then chuckle nervously. "You go first," she whispers. I nod, "First off, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I was just so . . . nervous." She nods and I go on.

"I um- I like you." "Well I gathered that," she says, weakly attempting sarcasm. I nod and smile ruefully. "Right, sorry about that. Well . . . what I was hoping to say to you yesterday is . . ." I trail off for a moment and then take a deep breath, "I was hoping to say that I like you, alot and have for awhile. I was hoping we could . . . become more than friends." She sighs and lays her head down on her arms, looking at the wall. "I don't know what to say Harry, I mean I love you-" I feel a burst of hope, which is quickly shattered. "-as a brother, but I'm not sure I can think of you as anything more."

I gulp down the lump forming in my throat and nod. She shakes her head, "Harry, I just need time to think. But- regardless, I still want to be your friend." I nod, "Of course, we will always be friends Hermione, you know that." She nods gratefully, lays her head down, and close her eyes. I sigh and stand up, "I'll see you in Transfiguration." She nods and I turn to leave, my good feeling, replaced by glumness. I walk past Draco, but don't even glance at him. He seems distracted, which is fine by me, as long as he doesn't bother me.

_ Switching to Draco Malfoy's point of view_

I walk in the library, hoping to see her, and I do; she's sitting across for Potter. They're talking, so I decide to walk towards them, discreetly, and listen in. "I don't know what to say Harry; I mean I love you as a brother, but I'm not sure I can think of you as anything more." Her voice is scared and sad. I look at her and see the tears forming in her eyes and my heart breaks, just looking at the sadness in them.

"Harry, I just need time to think, But- regardless, I still want to be your friend." "Of course, we will always be friends Hermione, you know that." She just nods, lays her head down and close her eyes. Potter stands up, "I'll see you in Transfiguration." It sounds like a question, she just nods and he leaves, brushing past me. Jealousy courses through me and an evil sort of glee at his, thus far, failure to get her.

I walk carefully towards the table, "You okay?" She nods, not looking up at me. "Can I sit?" She nods once more, so I sit in the chair that Potter sat in. After that we're silent.

"God, Draco, I can't even picture it. I mean, I can, but what if- I mean" And she begins sobbing once more. I stand up and walk around to her; I grab her shoulders, carefully, and begin to massage them, lightly. She looks up at me with a rueful smile, tears still in her eyes, "You must think I'm such a cry baby." I shake my head, "Not at all," I say, continuing to carefully massage her shoulders as her scent fills my nose again. "These last few days have been rough on you . . . I'm sure I didn't help that much." She vigorously shakes her head, her wet cheeks brushing my hands and wrists and a thrill rushes through me.

"No, you've been so helpful, thank you so much for your help." I nod, slowly, "It's not a big deal." She looks at me carefully, her tears drying on her freckle sprinkled face. "Why are you helping me," she asks me again. I drop my hands and sit down next to her, "I don't know I just feel like something is . . ." I pause, should I really tell her this? Then I decide I have no choice, "Like something is pulling me to you, to help you." She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder, "Doesn't really explain much," she says with a laugh that is soft and twinkling. I nod and her hair brushes my cheek, "I know, right?"

We sit there like that for a while, until the bell rings and we stand to head our separate ways. "Hey Gr- Hermione, do you want to come back here and study, tonight? You know, after classes are over." She nods slowly and I smile. "See you then," she whispers. "See you then," I whisper back to her. As I walk to Divination I hum lightly, thinking of the sweet smell in my nose and the feel of her plump cheeks and her soft hair.

**Dear Readers,**

**Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**~Romanceluver22 **


	4. Hermione's Thoughts

**Dear Readers,**

** Well here is the fourth chapter. I hope I didn't bring it on too soon, but the timing seemed perfect to me, so I hope it does to you too. This entire chapter is dedicated to Hermione, so we'll see how it turns out. Thank you very much for following me and favoriting me, it means alot. Please enjoy and review. **

**~Romanceluver22 **

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's point of view. _

Today has just begun and I'm already failing. In Transfiguration we had a review day, in which Professor McGonagall gives us a variety of spells to complete, and help us if we have any problems. I failed at every one of them, accidentally blowing up the ferret I was supposed to change into a cup. She didn't say anything but I can tell that she was disappointed. I am after all the best out of all of her classes, not that either of us would admit it.

I'm even worse in Muggle Studies, mostly because of Draco, whom I share the class with and got paired up with today. He acted mostly the way he normally does, ignoring me and talking to me as little as possible, but I can tell by the little things he does that he cares. Every time we touch; he shivers, any time I say we need something; he rushes off to get it. It's absolutely unnerving. And because of it, our brownies turn out burned, like most people's, but unlike my usual work.

Once it's finally over, I rush to the bathroom and flip back the Time Turner twice. I walk out and head to Arithmancy. Thankfully it's a test day, so once I complete it I'm free to lay my head down, without interruption. I then head to Ancient Runes, which I promptly fall asleep in, and am woken up by the end of class. I sigh at my accident and flip back the Time Turner once more in the bathroom, but thankfully I can't fall asleep in my next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

As the day draws on I find myself growing more and more tired, until I hit an all time low and fall asleep during class, right before the bell rings, and sleep straight through it, but thankfully Professor Binns wakes me, "Hermione, dear, are you alright?" I nod, turning pink. "You should go back to your common room and rest dear, maybe skip dinner." He's trying to be helpful but I just nod and sigh, "Thank you Professor, and I promise, I'll make it all up and-" "No! You're exhausted and need a break! Forget about school work and get some sleep." I sigh and nod, once more, "Maybe you're right . . ." "Of course I am, dear," he says soothingly. "Now go get some rest." I nod and head out, but instead of going to the common room, I go to the library, I did after all make a promise.

As I enter, I see him instantly, and can't help but smile. He's sitting at the desk that we first talked at, in the same spot with his back to me. He's leaning over a paper, scribbling furiously, and occasionally glancing at an open book next to him. He shifts slightly and the light hits his platinum blond hair, making it shine. I'd never noticed before, but he has quite broad shoulders and a handsomely angular face.

I walk over and sit lightly in my spot, and the effect is instantaneous. He glances up at me and smiles as his pale gray/blue eyes sparkle. I study his face and notice all its details, including the bags under his eyes, "Have you been sleeping okay?" He shakes his head, "Until last night, I got no more than two hours of sleep, a night."

I gape at him. _And I thought less than five hours was bad! _"Why don't you just go to Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she has a potion for it? He shakes his head, "I can't rely on a potion for my entire life." "But surely it hasn't always been this way." He shakes his head once more, "Not until I got to Hogwarts." "Are you homesick?" He laughs hollowly, "God no! I just . . ." he fades off and looks at me, seeming to be studying my face, the same way that I had been studying his face, moments ago. "You just what?" "Never mind. You seem tired too, how'd you sleep?" "Poorly," I respond. "I fell asleep in half my classes."

"So two or three," he asks me, quietly. This time it's my turn to shake my head, I don't want to lie, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone about the Time Turner, so I choose a happy medium, "Don't worry about it." He nods, "So how much homework do you have?" "Alot, but I don't want to do any of it." He looks at me like I've gone mad and I understand why, I've always prided myself with being the first done with work, always prided myself on my motto _A moment not studying is a moment wasted_, and here I am saying I don't want to do homework. "Are you okay," he asks, concern evident on his face. I nod, "I'm just tired, and I need a break from work."

He nods, "I suppose we all need a break sometimes, so what do you want to do?" "Honestly, go outside." "It's freezing!" He's objecting with good reason, it snowed last night and it's so frigid and painful that after fifteen minutes of being outside, Hagrid moved us inside to a deserted classroom, thereby ensuring that I fell asleep in that class too. Nevertheless, I feel this strange desire to be outside.

"Alright," he murmurs, as if reading my mind. "We'll go outside." "But what about your work," I object. "I finished right as you arrived." I nod and he packs up. We head out, staying close together, for warmth. I find us under the same trees as last time, and smile. Underneath the trees, there is little to no snow, because of the thick branches above. I plop down and feel the cold ground beneath me, I scoot backwards until my back hits the tree, and I smile up at Draco, gesturing for him to join me.

He smiles down at me and carefully sits down, shivering slightly as he feels the cool ground. I scoot closer, because it so cold and we bump into each other, suddenly the air around us is electrified, but as quickly as it came, it's gone. I look at him and wonder if he felt it too, but can't tell because his eyes are closed and his head is leaning against the tree.

His face is serene and I can't help but think of the past few days. _Him listening to me while I talk about Harry, him loosening my tie and the rush that I felt when he was near. Him helping me back to my common room, him massaging my shoulders as I cry, him helping me figure out what to do about Harry. Why's he helping me? And why am I letting him?_ Then it hits me, _I like it. I enjoy the attention; I enjoy how he listens to me, regardless of our past. If I called for him, he would come, regardless of the reason. _

I look at him again, seeing him in a new light. This boy, he actually cares about me. As I'm staring at him, he opens his eyes and, seeing me watching him, smiles. "What're you looking at?" "You," I reply truthfully, not being able to bring myself to lie to him. He's silent, staring at me, and then, slowly, he leans in. He stops an inch in front of my face, our noses almost touching. He's looking at me, hoping, but not pressuring me.

I can see the longing in his eyes and I realize that this can't have been something he's acquired in the last few days. He's probably liked me for a while. Then, something spurs me forward, closing the gap between us, and I close my eyes for what I know is to come. His lips are soft and hesitant, after a moment the kiss deepens, but only slightly, and extremely slowly, as if he's unsure of what he's doing.

He pulls back and I open my eyes. He's studying my face again and there is something in his eyes I can't read. "It's you," he whispers. I cock my head, silently questioning him. "You're the reason I can't sleep," he whispers to me, a slight smile on his face. I smile slightly at him, "I'm sorry." He just nods, still studying my face.

I can still feel his lips on mine, so soft and warm, so tender and light. As I look at him, I wish that that was my first kiss. Draco and all. He leans in once more, and I happily meet him in the middle this time. It's still soft and tender, my eyes close and I allow the kiss to deepen. Our lips part slightly, then close again. His hand finds my back and he pulls me closer to him and I move easily with his hand. My hands find his neck on their own accord and our kiss deepens once more, our lips moving silently against each other.

We break apart and he looks at me, as if expecting me to say something. After a moment of silent staring, he whispers, "I don't want you to be with Potter." I look at him; my mood changing slightly and I turn my head and snuggle against him, shivering slightly.

"How long?" "The first day of first year." I glance up at him and I instantly felt something drop in my stomach. "Why? Why did you . . ." He shrugs slightly, "I was trying to do as I was taught, I failed, but I was trying." I only nod, mulling this over.

He glances at his watch, "We should get back; it's almost 8." I nod and he stands up. He lowers a hand to help me up and I gratefully grab it and am pulled up. Our faces hit lightly, our lips brushing together slightly. He grabs my chin, lightly, and kisses me, ever so softly and it's over far too soon. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I smile at him, stand on my toes, and softly kiss his cheek. "It's okay," I murmur softly. We head up to the castle holding hands, but we let our hands drop as we reach the door in.

He nods towards the door, "Ladies first." I look up at him and kiss his cheek, once, then nod and walk in. I head into the Dining Hall, to grab a bite to eat, and can hear the door open. I smile softly as I grab my food and head to leave. We walk past each other, and brush our hands against the others, but keep our faces blank.

**Dear Reader,**

** Well, what did you think, too soon, just right, or too late? Please review and let me know, thanks. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll see about getting another chapter out tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Until next time, Happy Fourth of July. :)**

**~Romanceluver22**


	5. The Accident

**Dear Readers,**

** The mere existence of this chapter is thanks to DreamWithYourEyes, who gave me some good ideas and helped to spur me along. Now here is the chapter! Hope you like it and many thanks for your continued reading and review, even the bad ones. :)**

**~Romanceluver22**

_ Switching to Draco Malfoy's Point of View_

I sit down at the Slytherin table, alone, and try to force myself to eat, but my heart and mind are racing. _Our lips touching, her smile, her laugh. Why? Why did she kiss me?_ It's my literal dream come true, and all I can think is, _this isn't going to last. Something's going to ruin it._ But the idea of something ruining our perfect moment under the tree seems laughable, it was so good and perfect, nothing could ruin it.

I give up eating and head back to my common room. I enter, completely unaware of my surroundings and sit by the fire. All I can think of is Hermione and the trees. Suddenly I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Pansy sitting on my lap. I glare at her, "I thought you were giving me the silent treatment."

She pouts in response, "Where did you get that idea, silly boy?"I hate how Pansy automatically assumes we're a couple; she has continually tried to physically assault me since the beginning of this year, "Go away." "Why," she feigns being hurt, but I'm completely unfazed. "Because I'm tired and don't want to deal with you right now." She sighs and leans in to kiss me, trying to change my mind, but I force her off of me. I jump out of the chair and glare at her, "Don't you know the meaning of no?" I stomp up to my room, leaving her looking sad and confused.

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's Point of View_

I enter the common room and find it thankfully empty. I sink into an arm chair near the fire and pull out some parchment, a quill and a container of ink, along with a book to write on. On the first piece I write at the top _Harry _and on the other _Draco_. I sigh and stare at the little that I've written, this is going to be a bit harder than I thought.

Finally I bite the bullet and begin writing, first for Harry.

_Pros: Willing to admit he's kind. Willing to admit he cares. Know him well. He knows me well. Been friends with him since first year. I can see us together. No surprise or hate from anyone else, except possible fans, but rare and they'll get over it. _

I switch over to Draco.

_Pros: Kissing him is amazing. He deeply cares about me. He'll do anything for me._ I look at his list and frown. After a moment I add, _Helps me figure things out._

I switch back to Harry and begin writing once more.

_Cons: A bit overbearing. Probably overprotective. _

I switch back to Draco and begin for the last time.

_Cons: Tormented me my entire life. Often rude. Slytherins, along with many others, wouldn't accept us, would make life a living hell. Family wouldn't accept us, more hell. I'm everything he's been taught to hate, can he really get over that? Might lose friends over him. _I look at what I just wrote, frown and underline it.

If you look at it objectively, I should be with Harry, and yet I feel a draw towards Draco. The thought startles me and I realize something, _We're on a first name bases. When did that start?_ And then it hits me, right when he started being nice to me. I sigh and stare at the papers in front of me, but realize this isn't going to be any help, since this is about my feelings and not something logical.

I place them on the floor next to me and sit back in my chair, thinking about everything that's happened to me, not just in the last few days, but also since I first came to Hogwarts.

_I remember the first day, I was so scared about riding on the boats, afraid that I might fall in, forgetting that they were magical boats and probably enchanted so that someone wouldn't be able to fall out, unless they jumped out. When Professor McGonagall came to greet us I liked her instantly, knowing she would be my favorite teacher. While we were waiting for her to come back Harry and Draco had their first bad encounter, not only gaining Harry's dislike, but also mine, Ron's, Neville's and probably quite a few more. _

_When I saw Draco sorted into Slytherin, I wasn't at all surprise, remembering what I'd read from __Hogwarts, A History__ about Slytherins, making my dislike for him increase further. _

_When Harry was sorted into Gryffindor I remember thinking about how that set them apart. And then suddenly, it was my turn. I was absolutely terrified, my knees were shaking and I was about to collapse, _

What if I got sorted into Slytherin with Draco? What if the hat couldn't find a match for me and they sent me home? _I tried to tell myself that this was silly, that nothing was bad was going to happen. But nothing I thought could calm me down, until the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"_ _I was elated and sat down near Harry. _I smile at the thought of my younger self, knees shaking in fear, wobbling up the steps to the stool.

I hadn't thought about my sorting in a long time, but it really hadn't been that long of a time, really only two and a half years. And yet the division between me and Draco was great already.

My smile faltered at this, _it really was deserved. He'd made my life horrible, going so far as to call me a Mudblood, which I am, but it's a painful and awful insult nonetheless. Until the past few days, he's really only showed a passing, and insulting, interest in me. _

I think back to my first thoughts when he started talking to me. _How I'd believed it to be a prank or trick of some sort. Even now that seems a plausible idea, and even if it wasn't he'd started our first conversation with a lie. No one hurts my little sister but me. He'd lied telling me he thought of me as a sister. Why should I trust someone who can't even start out a conversation with the truth?_

_But Harry, he'd never lied to me. He'd only ever done anything to gain my trust. He'd smiled for me and helped me through hard times. He'd even saved me from a troll. What girl wouldn't want that? _

_Me. I hate being in debt to people. But maybe I'm not in debt to him, maybe he never felt that I owe him anything and just did that because he liked me?_

As I think more about it, the more it seems that Harry's right for me. He sweet and kind and has never shown me anything but respect. _Unlike Draco,_ my mind forcibly points out. I sigh, I know who I'm going to chose, and it hurts me to break the other's heart. But I know it's for the best, nothing could ever truly come of us. I pack up my things and head to bed.

_ Switching to Draco Malfoy's Point of View_

I wake up in the morning feeling great, but then my instinct kicks in and I know something bad is going to happen. I force it down, I'm not going to let anything ruin this feeling. I shower and dress quickly then walk quietly to breakfast, thinking about all that has happened and I can tell that there is a slight spring in my step.

When I enter the Dining hall I glance at the Gryffindor table, hoping to see her, but instead see the Gryffindor Quidditch team sitting at the table, talking loudly and reassuring their leader, Oliver Wood. I smirk at this and hope that they lose because of the awful weather I saw through the windows.

Suddenly an image of Hermione's face if they lost, crestfallen with tears in her eyes, makes me immediately lose my smirk as I sit down at my table. She has such an adverse effect on me . . . I'm sitting there, nibbling on toast, when I feel some one's eyes watching me. I look up and see her staring at me, telling me, non-verbally that she has something important to tell me. I nod slightly and look back down at my breakfast. After a few moments Blaise sits down next to me and begins a rousing conversation about all the problems that could hurt the Gryffindor team, but especially Potter. When I'm done eating, I tell Blaise that I'll catch up with him later, and head off to our hidden spot.

She's already there, looking nervous and fidgeting. I smile at her, "Hi." She gives what seems to be an involuntary smile and whispers back, "Hi." I immediately know that there is something wrong and I frown slightly at her nervous expression, "What's wrong?" "Well . . . now you have to know that I thought this out, quite thoroughly I think. And I really don't want to hurt you or-" But I cut her off, anger and fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach, "Hermione, spit it out." "Well I've decided, I mean I've . . . I think that-"

I cut her off again, sparing us both a bit of time, and already knowing what she's going to say, "You're choosing Potter." She looks at me with a terrified expression and I can tell mine has gone blank. My chest hurts and I want to cry, but I stand there, just absorbing it, my happy mood gone. "Now- Now Draco please don't be mad! I just, I mean . . . We're so different from each other! Could it really amount to anything? And besides . . . I mean . . . wouldn't it save us a lot of pain if we don't . . . No one would accept us." She finishes softly, so that I have to strain to hear her. But anger is pulsing through me and I need to let it out.

We stand there in silence until I finally force out my anger by slamming my fists into the nearest tree. "So that's it, huh? You're just going to let what we have slip away? Because people wouldn't like it? That's it? What about yesterday? Huh!?" I'm yelling now and I can feel water on my cheeks. "Draco . . . Please," she's whispering terrified, and I glance over at her, tears still running down my face, chasing each other across my cheeks, and I can see she has tears on her face. I walk over to her and can see that she's shaking. "You weren't so happy to be just friends yesterday, were you?" I whisper it, no longer able to yell. "Draco . . ." "What! What do you have to say now, to hurt me worse?" "I'm not trying to hurt you, but this is how I feel, I can't change that," her voice is surprisingly steady, for all the tears dripping off her perfect face.

But now her tears are drying and I can see her becoming more confident, just the way she normally is, but still tender. I put my hand on her chin and stare into her eyes, just as I did yesterday. But now there's no willing acceptance, no longing, just sadness mixed with confidence. I sigh and let my hand drop, "So I assume this is your final decision?" She nods; she's never been an indecisive person, and the last few days have been an anomaly, just like what happened under the tree.

I turn my back on her and she takes this to mean that I'm leaving, though I know I could walk no more than a few steps before I sink to the ground. She races in front of me and looks up at me, tears stains evident on her face, "Draco, I still want to be your friend."

I laugh, but it's hollow, not at all like my normal laugh. "It's true! I don't think I could live without talking to you now, I've . . . I've come to depend on you." She looks startled at what she's said, as if this wasn't what she planned on saying. I can feel my face softening and I sigh in defeat.

I nod, looking down at her and remember our kiss, knowing that that kiss on the cheek she gave me was the last kiss she'll ever give me.

"Alright, Hermione. But- Just give me a few days, okay?" My tears are gone now, drying on my face, just like hers and she nods, probably having seen this coming. "I'll see you later, okay?" I simply nod and she walks away.

I watch her go and my tears start up again. It's only then, watching her drenched figure, that I realize that it's pouring and that, not only is she drenched, so am I. I sink into the ground, against the tree that it all happened at, not at all caring about how soaked the ground is.

Memories wash over me. _The first time I saw her, standing on Platform 9 and 3/4, watching her get sorted into Gryffindor, disappointment washing over me. The first time I was rude, watching her happy face fading, regret snapping through me, but it's out, no time to get it back. Every moment that I was rude to her, the first time I called her Mudblood, just to see its reaction, and realizing that she has no idea of the meaning. The next time I'm calling her a Mudblood, anger flushing over her face._

_Watching her excel in Transfiguration, watching her brew potions, bumping into each other. Having our first conversation together. Removing her tie, leading her back to her common room, massaging her shoulders, watching her cry, listening to her confusion. Kissing her . . ._

I force myself to stop crying, and I stand up, brushing myself off. Then I notice the eerie silence, normally during a Quidditch match it's loud and exciting, and no matter what's going. It couldn't possibly be over, could it? _Knowing Potter he probably caught the snitch a long time ago and is now celebrating his two victories._ I'm thinking this bitterly when screams come from the pitch.

I break into a run, thinking only of Hermione, hoping she's not hurt. As I approach a field a blast of light streams over the field and dark, hooded figures fly from it.

_Dementors!_

This spurts me forward, even faster than before, vehemently hoping that she's not hurt. When I'm only fifty feet from the stadium, Professor Dumbledore comes walking out, with a figure on a stretcher in front of him. I walk closer, see a black mess of hair, and stop relieved.

There, lying unconscious on a stretcher, is the obnoxious Harry Potter, with people, including Hermione, surrounding him, pouring out of the field. Pansy walks up to me, glee evident on her wet face, "Isn't it just great? Harry Potter, passed out from _another_ Dementor! God he's so weak!" She laughs evilly and I break into a smirk and join in her laughter, "I hope he's permanently damaged." She cackles happily and we head up to the castle, cracking jokes about him.

The evil arse.

**Dear Readers,**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and once again, many thanks to DreamWithYourEyes. Please review and continue reading! **

**~Romanceluver22**


	6. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

Dramione is at a stand still because a friend of mine lost my third book. Until it is found or I can get a copy from the library I will not be able to upload new chapters as the next chapter relies heavily on the book. I will try to get it up and running as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.

~Romanceluver22


	7. Yes

**Dear Readers,**

** Sorry about the long wait and thanks for your ****patience. Hope you enjoy.**

**~Romanceluver22**

_Switching to Harry Potter's Point of View_

"Lucky the ground was so soft." "I thought he was dead for sure." "But he didn't even break his glasses."I can hear the voices whispering, but they make no sense whatsoever. I don't have a clue where I am, or how I'd gotten here, or what I'd being doing before I got here. All I know is that every inch of me is aching as though it was beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." Scariest . . . the scariest thing . . . hooded black figures . . . cold . . . screaming . . . My eyes snap open. I am lying in the hospital wing. My eyes sweep the crowd around me; the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron, and Hermione surround me. My eyes linger on her, noticing that she is soaked and relieved looking, in fact everyone around me is that way.

"Harry!" says Fred, who looks extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"It's as though my memory was on fast forward. _The lightning – the Grim – the Snitch – and the dementors . . . _

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up so suddenly they all gasp. "You fell off," says Fred. "Must've been – what- fifty feet?" "We thought you'd died," says Alicia, who is shaking.

Hermione makes a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes are extremely bloodshot. "But the match," I say. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" No one says anything. The horrible truth sinks into me like a stone. "We didn't – _lose?_"

"Diggory got the Snitch," says George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square . . . even Wood admits it.""Where is Wood? I ask, suddenly realizing he isn't here. "Still in the showers," says Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself." I put my face to my knees, my hands gripping my hair. Fred grabs my shoulder and shakes it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before." "There had to be one time you didn't get it," says George. "It's not over yet," says Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin . . ." "Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," says George. "But if they beat Ravenclaw . . ." "No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff . . ." "It all depends on the points – a margin of a hundred either way-" I lay there, not saying a word. We had lost . . . for the first time ever, I had lost a Quidditch match.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey comes over to tell the team to leave me in peace. "We'll come and see you later," Fred tells me. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry; you're still the best Seeker we've ever had." The team troops out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shuts the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione move nearer to my bed.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Ron and Hermione look quickly at each other. "Er-" "What?" I ask, looking from one to the other. "Well . . . when you fell off, it got blown away," begins Hermione hesitantly. "And?" "And it hit – oh, Harry – it hit the Whomping Willow." My insides lurch. The Whomping Willow is a very violent tree that stands alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?" I ask, dreading the answer. "Well, you know the Whomping Willow," says Ron. "It – it doesn't like being hit." "Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," says Hermione in a very small voice. Slowly, she reaches down for a bag at her feet, turns it upside down, the only remains of my faithful, finally beaten broomstick. I stare at it, unable to say anything.

Finally I murmur, "Put it back in the bag." Hermione quickly struggles to do as I asked, having to stoop to the ground several times to get pieces that she'd dropped. As she does so, Ron nods good-bye and leaves, muttering something about an essay. _Switching to Hermione Grange's Point of View_

Once I am done I place the bag on the on his bedside table and glance around, "Where'd Ron go?" "He went to finish an essay," Harry murmurs. I nodded, absentmindedly, and sit down in the chair next to his bed. We sit in silence for a time, until he finally speaks.

"So have you thought anymore about it?" I gulp, "Actually, yes. And the answer is yes." "It's not just because-" "No, it has nothing to do with the accident. I made the decision before the game and was planning to tell you after it."He nods and I sit there anxiously staring at him. He smiles at me, "I'm glad, Hermione."

I smile back, relieved, "Me too."

**Dear Readers,**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and continue reading! **

**~Romanceluver22**


	8. Muggle Studies

**Dear Readers, **

** Well, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been severely busy trying to get scholarships. Hope you like it! Review, review, review!**

** ~Romanceluver22**

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's point of view. _

Madam Pomfrey insists on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He doesn't argue or complain, but he won't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. I stay with him the entire time, with Ron, leaving him only when it is nighttime.

When she finally allows him to leave on Monday he is relieved and to be honest, so am I. I am tired of the awful stares people are giving me. The worst of which is Ginny. She came in to give Harry a card, which incidentally screamed a song unless it is forced closed under a fruit bowl. She walks up nervously to give it to him, and it is only then that I remember that she likes him. I am horribly humiliated and try to discreetly pull my hand out of Harry's, but he holds on tight.

Just as she hands him the card she glances over at me and her eyes meet mine, then she glances and sees my hand entwined with Harry's. She gasps, drops the card, and runs from the room. As the card falls it begins to scream a get well song so loud that Madam Pomfrey rushes in, thinking that something was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. I shake my head and stare at my lap. How could I have been so cruel to my own best friend? I'd known she liked Harry. The least I could have done was warn her. For the rest of the week I try to get to her, but as Harry is always next to me she never seems to be around.

To make matters worse the Slytherins are acting awful. The moment I see Draco our eyes connect and he seemed to grow angry. He immediately starts doing Dementor impressions. Harry attempts to shrug it off with an eye roll and he sits so that his back is to him.

However the impressions continue on into Potions class and he is joined by quite a few Slytherins. Harry continues to ignore them and I attempt to do the same, but Ron can't do it, of course, and he gets so mad that he flings a slippery crocodile heart at him. Draco is outraged and brings this to the attention of the whole class, including Professor Snape, who docks fifty points from Gryffindor.

On the one hand I want to let Draco continue on with his jokes because I can tell that it is his way of dealing with what had happened. On the other I want to tell him to knock it off because it is bothering my friends. Finally I make a decision and I tear a corner off of a piece of parchment and scribble: _Library before dinner? _

I wait for him to get up, then get up and follow him to the supply cabinet. I carefully slip the note into his pocket as I get out some hog's teeth. He is startled and looks down at me and I whisper, "Pocket." He nods and goes back to his desk, his arms empty of any supplies.

A while later I feel something brush past me and glance up at Draco, who is heading to the trash can. I bend over and pick up a folded piece of paper with the word _yes_ printed on it. I nod and slip the paper into my pocket and go on with class.

That evening, after Transfiguration class I tell Harry that I have to study, by myself, in the library. He nods and goes to the common room with Ron, still discussing his Anti-Dementor lessons with him. I watch him go, then head to the library.

As I enter the library I see Draco sitting the way he had been last time I entered the library to meet him; leaning over the desk scribbling on a sheet of parchment and glancing at his book occasionally. After a moment he sighs in frustration and glances at the aisles of books in front of him.

As he gets up and turns to push in his chair he sees me standing by the door and staring. He smirks slightly, "Enjoying the view? You're not supposed to when you're in a relationship." I sigh, "Draco, why do you always say cruel things?" He seems surprised, "Was that cruel?" I nod and he sighs. "I didn't mean it to be," he whispers softly.

"It's alright, what are you looking for?" He seems startled again, then he looks down at the book that was open next to him, "A book on how modern technology affects muggle wars and how they could affect us." He slowly pronounces technology and I have to force back a grin.

"It's tech-nol-o-gee, not tee-call-o-gee." "Oh," he says with a sheepish grin, "Know where I could find one?" "Yeah, but why should I tell you?" "So I don't fail Muggle Studies," he says it like it's obvious. I roll my eyes, "Yeah, but you've been awful to us lately."

_ Switching to Draco Malfoy's point of view. _

"Yeah, but you've been awful to us lately." My stomach drops when I hear that and all jokes are gone for me. I sigh, "So it's _us_ now, huh?" She looks like a deflated balloon. "He's my boyfriend," she whispers. It's my turn to roll my eyes and I turn away from her, trying to turn my mind back to Muggle Studies.

She sighs and disappears down an aisle and I think she's left for good. I shake my head, I always mess everything up. I'm standing there, thinking about how miserable I am without her when she suddenly appears at the end of the aisle again, with a large stack of books in her hands.

"Now there are several ways that you can go about this in the essay. I personally went about it in the manner that suggests that it is safer for them and us to have all this technology, but it can easily be argued the other way. It's best to read all of the necessary information and form your own opinion, then go on to research it in greater detail."

She says all this as she lays the books out and sets her bag down. She looks at me expectantly and I smile and sit back down shaking my head slightly and I let her help me through the essay.

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's point of view. _

We manage to finish before dinner is over so we decide to be done for the night and just get some food. Before I leave I ask, "Why are you in Muggle Studies?" He looks at me for a long time before answering, "You sure you want to know the answer?" I'm startled, why wouldn't I want to know the answer? So I nod and he murmurs quietly, "You."

I take a steadying breath as he leaves. He was correct, I didn't want to know the answer. I sit down and look out the window. Why does he have to make this so hard on me? The memories of our short relationship flood back to me; everything from the slightest bump to our kiss.

I slam my head against the desk. I am with Harry, so why do I suddenly want to snuggle up with Draco and let him make me forget everything? From where I am sitting I can see the tree we'd sat under and watched the sunset. Nothing had seemed real under that tree. I could just pretend that I had no problems; that I didn't desperately miss my mother and father, that Dementors weren't trying to attack Harry at every turn, that I didn't have to hide the secret of the Time Turner from everyone.

I lay there, my head against the cool desk, until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I glance up and see Harry. I smile slightly and he shakes his head at me with a smile on his face. "You missed dinner, so I saved you some." Sure enough in his hands is a lumpy bundle that smells strongly of turkey.

"Thanks, but let's eat it in the common room, Madam Pince will kill us if we eat in here." He nods and helps me out of my seat. He pulls my bag off my shoulder and pushes it onto his, "Merlin, Hermione! What do you carry in here!? Bricks?" I laugh, "More like books." He smiles, "Same thing." I grab his hand and we head to the common room.

**Dear Readers,**

**What did you think? Please let me know!**

**~Romanceluver22 **


	9. The Lady of the Linden Tree

**Dear Readers, **

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! And this one is also dedicated only to Hermione! Also I have reuploaded all the chapters for mistakes I madein the past chapters, please let me know if you find anymore. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**~Romanceluver22**

**P.S. I don't own any of this, not even the story in the story, which I found in the book ****The Lady of the Linden Tree. **

_ Switching to Hermione Granger's point of view. _

Harry's mood improves greatly over the next few weeks, what with Ravenclaw decimating Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match, meaning that they had a shot at the cup still, and the promise of Anti-Dementor lessons from Professor Lupin and me agreeing to date him, he is positively perky.

One evening I am sitting on the floor in front of Harry, by the fire in the common room, reading a story to him from a book my mum had sent me while he plays with my hair, happily listening to me.

"Of noble knights, Sir Merewine of the Hill was accounted amongst the very best. There was no knight more valiant in the fight, more skilled at the jousting, nor so courteous and so gentle. Handsome he was, above most men . . ."

As I am nearing the middle of the story, an owl lands on the window ceil and pecks at it, interrupting me, "One summer's day, as Sir Merewine rode towards the castle that was named the Castle of the Joyous-" I look at the window and recognize the pale gray owl that I've seen Draco sometimes receiving his mail from. "I'll get it," I murmur. "Alright," Harry responds with an unsuspecting smile.

I open the window and the owl hops in and sticks its leg out, on which a yellowed piece of paper is tied. I untie it and open it. On it reads; _Hey it's your mummy, just checking in to see if you were going to come home for Christmas or whether you were staying at Hogwarts. I was thinking that if you were staying we could go to our special tea spot and have a roaring good time, perhaps without that lovely sounding boy you told me about; I want it to be just us. Perhaps while he is busy? Please respond soon darling, your mummy._

I smile and shake my head at the letter in my hand; of course Draco just had to encode it. It is obvious to me that this is from him. Besides the fact I had just received the letter from and owl, which terrifies my mother, it is in Draco's block hand writing, rather than my mother's hurried cursive that looks very much like my hand writing. Not to mention the fact that my mother gets sick every time she drinks tea.

"Who's it from, love?" Asks Harry from the couch. "Oh, just my mum." "Ah, so you finally got her to use owls?" I nod as I walk to my bag and pull a quill and piece of parchment out of my bag. "What did she say?" I sit down and begin to write my reply, "Oh, she just wanted to know whether or not I am going home for Christmas." _Dearest MUMMY_ I begin, putting particular emphasis on mummy.

"Speaking of Christmas, are you staying here?" I smile and nod, "Of course, this is where you are, isn't it?" He nods and smiles and I continue writing. _I am most sorry to say that I will be staying here to stay with that __lovely__ boy I told you about. _ Harry turns to Ron and asks, "Where will you be?" "Here of course bloke, you think I can stand to be near Percy that long?" I shake my head and continue. _However I would love to meet you in out special tea spot and have a roaring good time, perhaps while the __lovely__ boy has practice at six thirty tomorrow? Please respond soon darling mummy, your daughty. _I laugh lightly at my own letter and get up to tie it to the owl.

As I am tying the letter to the owl the head girl walks in and pins something to the bulletin board. As she leaves Ron gets up and goes to read it, "Sweet! Another Hogsmead trip is coming up!" I let the owl out the window and close it, then ask, curiously, "When is it?" "The last weekend of term!" He says a smiling a toothy smile. "Good," I say with a smile. "We can do all of our Christmas shopping there! Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

Harry groans, "Great, I get to be the only third year here, again!" I gasp, I'd completely forgotten that Harry can't go and here I was chattering on about all the great things I'd buy from there! "Oh, Harry! I won't go if you want! I'll just have Ginny- er, someone buy it for me!"

He shakes his head, "No, go have a good time." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll just-" "Hey, Harry," interrupts Wood, "I couldn't help but overhear that you couldn't go to Hogsmead, if you want you can borrow my copy of _Which Broomstick_. I just finished it and I know that you're tired of riding that Shooting Star."

Harry nods, "Sure, thanks." Then he turns to me and finishes his sentence, "I'll just stay here and pick out a new broomstick, it'll probably take me long enough to find a new one. I won't even notice the time passing." I sigh, I feel awful for leaving him here by himself, "Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible." He shakes his head, "Take your time."

I sit down again and am about to open the book back up when Ron interrupts me, "What's up with you and Ginny? She won't even talk to me now." I sigh, "It doesn't matter." "Yeah it does, she hardly talks to anyone and mum won't stop bugging me about having her write her. She apparently stopped writing everyday and it's somehow _my_ fault."

I sigh again, "It _doesn't_ matter and besides that, it's nothing that you would understand." "Oh please." "On the point of not writing, I thought that your mum has been bugging you about that since the start of term?" "Oh she has, it's just starting to really bother me." "Well it probably has to do with her growing up. Last year she was a scared first year who missed her mum, now she knows the school better and is busier with school work; she just doesn't have the time, I was the same way." He growls, "Well it'd be nice if mum bothered her and not me."

I roll my eyes and open my book back up, "Where was I?" Harry takes a strand of my hair in his hand, "The castle named the Castle of the Joyous." I nod and continue with my story.

"One summer's day, as Sir Merewine rode towards the castle that was named the Castle of the Joyous Valley, where many noble knights and ladies would be gathered for the midsummer tourneys, on the edge of the forest he heard the sound of weeping, and being unable to bear the distress of others without offering his help, he looked about him for the sorrower . . ."

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for the corny, short fireplace scene, I just couldn't resist! Hope you enjoyed it anyways, let me know! I live for reviews (Not really, that'd be unhealthy)!**

**~Romanceluver22 **


End file.
